


Bioluminescent

by StrayDevil15



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe KNOWS, Dan doesn't though, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Lucifer, Step-Devil, Step-Satan, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayDevil15/pseuds/StrayDevil15
Summary: Trixie has an accident, but her guardian devil saves the day. Chloe and Trixie show poor Luci the love he deserves.





	Bioluminescent

**Author's Note:**

> This story is such a hot mess im so sorry... I have no idea how to write plot properly (or oneshots, apparently) so i just kept coming back to this over a week or so and eventually it turned into this... Enjoy haha. The first part is based on my canonically-plausible hc that Lucifer's vulnerability around Chloe has less to do with her being a miracle and more to do with him feeling that he can be emotionally vulnerable around her, meaning that if he forms a deep enough connection to another of his human friends they might have the same effect on him.

"Dude, i bet you $20 i can climb right to the top of this tree," Trixie told her friend, mischief making her eyes sparkle. Her friend gaped at her, glancing between the tiny girl and the massive tree.

"Trix, that's like 30 metres tall..."

"I know. It's a challenge!" She grinned.

"OK, deal. Just try not to die, please?" He joked, trying to hide the tremble in his voice. He was scared, and he wasn't even the one who had to climb the thing.

They shook on it, and Trixie bounded off, jumping to grab the first branch and hauling herself up, twisting and reaching for more branches as she moved steadily upwards. At one point, she had to jump like a monkey from one branch to another across from it to be able to reach her next handhold, and her friend's heart was in his throat as she overshot her jump and came awfully close to falling. Her sleeve caught on a small shoot, affording her just enough balance to be able to grab a branch above her head and keep going. She was so close to the top now, so close to getting that $20 that she ignored the ominous creak of the slender branch under her feet. Her hand broke through the canopy, signalling her victory just as the branch gave way.

Trixie's scream as she plummeted sent chills up her friend's spine.

***************************

Lucifer was humming to himself, collecting the Detective's coffee from the breakroom when a burning agony lancing through the base of his skull dropped him to his knees, the heart-stopping terror and flashing images overloading his senses before he realised what was happening.

_Beatrice is falling._

Leaping to his feet and catapulting himself into the air, Lucifer vanished in a flash of white wings, leaving his co-workers gobsmacked. Focusing on where the prayer was coming from and flying faster than any military jet could even dream of, he swooped down, narrowly dodged a few branches and caught Trixie barely a second before she hit the ground. Unfortunately, he was moving so swiftly that even his preternaturally fast reflexes couldn't slow them down or change trajectories before they ploughed into the earth. Lucifer felt several bones snap from the force of the impact but forced his arms and wings to remain locked around Trixie, resorting to using telekinesis when his badly damaged muscles refused to obey. They finally rolled to a stop, Lucifer lying flat on his back with Trixie still cradled against his chest. He tried to release his grip around her, but the shrieking protests from his right upper body prompted him to look down to take in the mangled mess of his dislocated shoulder, the bone in his upper arm broken and poking through the skin in two places, a couple fractures in his wing bones, his collarbone shattered and multiple ribs cracked, uncountable torn ligaments and tendons and probably a fair amount of internal bleeding. He was wearing a thick layer of blood and dirt like a replacement suit, as the one he had been wearing was ripped to ribbons. Ouch.

"Lucifer, you're hurt!" Trixie exclaimed, carefully pushing his uninjured wing aside to scramble free and inspect the damage.

"I'm fine, Spawn. I'll heal." He bit back a scream as he sat up, forcing his muscles to relax as he tentatively guided his injured arm up, reaching as if to scratch the back of his neck then extending to try touch the opposite shoulder. True to the WikiHow article, the humerus slipped back into place relatively easily. Lucifer exhaled heavily, agony subsiding quickly as his body went to work on healing itself.

What he really wanted to know was, since when was he vulnerable around the little one too, and not just her mother?

"Beatrice, are you alright?" She nodded shyly, holding onto Lucifer's hand with both of hers. She could see Lucifer's flesh and bone knitting itself back together and he didn't seem to be in much pain anymore, but she still felt awful. He was hurt because she made a dumb mistake and nearly got herself killed trying to win an idiotic and incredibly dangerous bet. She sniffled, her overwhelming feelings of guilt and self-loathing making themselves known in the form of hot, salty tears sliding down her cheeks. Lucifer panicked, pulling the small human back into his lap and wrapping his wings tightly around them both, but their healing powers didn't work; this was an emotional hurt, he realised, not one he could fix with divinity.

"Beatrice, shh, it's OK sweetheart, we're alright, no harm done, see?" He tried to reassure her, gesturing to his still-bloodsoaked but unbroken skin. She just cried harder, snuggling closer to her friend as he held her gingerly, utterly baffled. "Do you want to go see your mum, darling? She's much better with all this emotion stuff than I am," Lucifer suggested, earning a snuffling laugh and a nod.

"Wait, first we gotta go see Tommy."

"Who's Tommy?"

"My friend. I bet him $20 i could get right to the top of the tree and I did, right before the branch broke." Lucifer laughed, shaking his head as he rose to his feet with all of his usual elegance, wings folded neatly against his back as he carried Trixie back towards her friend, eyeing the 20m long, 5ft deep trench his crash-landing had carved into the ground. Just another day at the office, really.

********************************************

Tommy had watched, speechless, as a white blur had snatched Trixie in mid air and slammed into the ground, ploughing a massive furrow through the earth and kicking up a humongous cloud of dirt and debris. He was equally speechless now as a man in a filthy, tattered suit carried his friend towards him, long strides eating up the distance easily. The massive white wings sprouting from the man's (angel's?) shoulders made his jaw hit the floor as he realised what that "white blur" must have been.

"Pay up, Tommy, I made it right before that branch broke," Trixie said, holding out her hand for the cash. He pulled his allowance out of his pocket, too shocked to argue as he handed it over. The angel unfolded his (its? What pronouns did ancient celestial beings use? Did they even have a concept of gender or was that just a human thing?) wings, held Trix a little tighter and leapt into the air, catching an updraft and soaring over the roofs and treetops.

Lucifer delighted in sharing the joys of flight with the little one, going as high as he could without risking injury to her. If she had an oxygen mask and warmer clothes he would have happily taken her on a truly thrilling flight - would have happily flown her to Mars if she had a space suit - but for now he settled for rolling over so he was gliding upside down, loosening his hold on the spawn just enough so that she could peek over his shoulder at the city sprawled out below them. She gasped in delight, making Lucifer wobble in mid air as she shifted her weight to try to see more.

"Careful, spawn!" Lucifer swore, grabbing her again as he corrected his balance. "Actually, better idea," he amended, shifting the small human in his arms so they were back-to-chest before flipping over again. She could see everything now; she could make out the museum her class had visited a few months back, her favourite park, LUX, the Hollywood sign and some of the famous buildings, and as Lucifer began a shallow dive, the precinct her parents worked at. He landed on the roof, putting her down in favour of simply holding her hand as he led her to the stairwell and into the bustling precinct.

"Oh my - Trixie!" Chloe exclaimed, rushing to her dishevelled daughter. "Sweetie, what happened? Are you hurt?!"

"She's fine." Chloe's gaze snapped to Lucifer who was even worse off. Instead of looking like he'd stepped out of a men's fashion magazine, he looked like he'd crawled out of a muddy hole, killed a guy and been dragged through several thorny bushes.

"What the fuck happened to you two?!"

"Your offspring fell out of a tree." Chloe's eyes narrowed as she took in their filthy appearances again.

"And that explains this how, exactly?" Trixie shared a guilty look with Lucifer before launching into an uncharacteristically subdued explanation, drastically downplaying how close she had come to being splattered on the ground and how badly injured Lucifer had been. Chloe wasn't sure whether to feel horrified, furious or shocked, but finally settled on immensely grateful to Lucifer and relieved that they were both OK. She hugged her daughter tightly, pressing a kiss to her dark hair. Even though she could tell Trix wasn't giving her the full story, she let it slide for now. She'd get it out of Lucifer later. Thank goodness she was alright! Chloe stood up, intending to give him a hug too but thought better of it, remembering the conspicuous bloodstains on his shirt.

"Thank you so much Lucifer, I don't know how I can possibly -"

"Another game night and we'll call it even," he interrupted, smiling sweetly at her. Well, she thought that was what he was doing. What with all the blood and dirt, it actually made him look kind of terrifying.

"You should really go have a shower and put some clean clothes on," she reminded him. He glanced down, frowning slightly then laughing as he remembered.

"Oh, right! I completely forgot how gross this is. Ah, Beatrice, sweetheart? You've got some of my blood on you too. Detective, would you mind if I were to look after her until you're finished here? I'll drop by LUX, grab some clean clothes and then we'll wait for you at yours? If that's alright?" Chloe shot him a strange look - since when did Lucifer want to spend time with her daughter? Ah, whatever. At least with them suitably entertained elsewhere she might actually get some work done.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just keep it PG, OK?" Lucifer agreed earnestly, scooping Trixie up again and strolling away in the direction of the car park. Lucifer was equally baffled as to why he had volunteered to babysit, but something about knowing this fragile little creature of unconditional love was safe created a warm, relaxing feeling in his chest. A short drive in the Corvette later and they arrived at LUX, taking the elevator up to the penthouse. Trixie made herself comfortable on the sofa watching TV while Lucifer had a shower. She smiled when she heard him singing, humming along. 15 minutes later he flopped onto the couch with her, dressed in a more casual blue button-down and black silk pajama pants. Trixie giggled and threaded her fingers through Lucifer's hair, fascinated by the tumble of messy curls. He leaned into her touch like a cat, humouring her for a while before gently prying her hands away from his locks.

"You can play with my hair as much as you like later, but you still need a shower, missy," he reminded her, booping her nose playfully. "I can't be bothered to drive - fancy another flight?" And that was how Beatrice Espinosa-Decker found herself wrapped in a thick coat, clinging tight to Lucifer as he propelled them skywards with powerful flaps of his wings. "I Googled it and apparently you can reach an altitude of about 8km before you can die from lack of oxygen. We're coming up on 2km now, but you have to tell me as soon as you start to feel like you can't catch your breath, alright?" Trixie nodded, most of her attention fixed on the beautiful fluffy clouds tinted red, gold and violet by the setting sun. Clouds that were getting closer by the second. She gasped in shock and delight as Lucifer flew straight into the cloud; it was cold and wet and it was hard to see but so damn cool. Actually, she was starting to feel a little dizzy. She instinctively tried to breathe faster, which only made it worse.

"L-Lucif-fer, I feel s-sick," she stammered. Lucifer folded his wings and plummeted until they were a good way below the clouds and Trixie could breathe again. "Why does that happen?" She wondered.

"It's called altitude sickness, or to use the medical term, hypoxia. The higher you go, the thinner the atmosphere and therefore the lower the air pressure. As you get higher, it's harder for your lungs to take in oxygen because there's less of a difference between the concentration of oxygen in the air and in your blood. It's that lack of oxygen that causes the symptoms of nausea, headaches, disorientation, fatigue, and shortness of breath." Lucifer explained, glad he'd taken the time to improve his knowledge of a common phenomena he'd never experienced himself. "There's a bit more to it than that obviously, but you start getting a bit too scientific for a simple explanation."

"How do you stop it?" Trixie asked. She really wanted to keep flying, but altitude sickness felt awful.

"You can't stop it, per say, but to take in more oxygen and reduce the symptoms you should just breathe slow and deep so your body has time to absorb as much air as possible. That and climb slowly to let your body adjust, but that's more in reference to moutain climbing than flying as it would take a day or so to acclimatise."

Breathe slow and deep. She could do that. Lucifer climbed a little higher, until his wingtips just barely skimmed the clouds on the up-stroke. It was relaxing and fun, just watching the cityscape below them. Trixie was nearly falling asleep... until Lucifer decided to live up to his reputation and launch into a series of dizzying somersaults, flipping end over end, barrel rolling, plummeting with his wings folded up tightly, then spreading them to their full span and using them like a parachute to catch an updraft.

Trixie was laughing hysterically but also trying not to vomit as Lucifer arrowed down to her mom's apartment, landing lightly on the stone path leading into the apartment complex. He unlocked the door without a key, shooing her inside and towards the bathroom while he headed into the kitchen to make a light dinner. A quick shower later, Trixie followed her nose to find a warm bowl of homemade mac and cheese waiting for her on the countertop.

"I love mac and cheese! Thanks Lucifer!" She exclaimed, running to her friend to give him a hug. He ruffled her hair affectionately, telling her to pick a movie and he'd join her on the couch as soon as he'd finished the dishes. Lucifer stretched out right next to her, even though Trixie had deliberately sat at the end of the couch so Lucifer would have plenty of room if he decided he needed his space. She didn't mind in the slightest - she snuggled into his side, taking full advantage of the fact that he gave off a lot more body heat than normal humans, and pressed play on Finding Dory.

"You know, you're kinda like Dory," Trixie told him when they were a fair way through the movie. Lucifer couldn't see how he was even remotely similar to an animated blue fish with an atrocious memory but kept his thoughts to himself, humouring her for the time being.

"How so?"

"Well, she went a really long time without a home or a family, but then she met Marvin and Nemo and became a part of their family. You lost your family too, and you said that before Los Angeles you never felt like you belonged anywhere. I can't imagine how much it must have sucked to be all alone for tens of thousands of years, but it's OK 'cause now you have Mom and I and you can be part of our family!" Lucifer wasn't crying, honest. His throat closed up, and he tried to pass off a sniffle as laughing at something in the movie but he knew she wasn't buying it. When he couldn't hold it back anymore he curled up and wrapped his wings around himself, forming a protective cocoon. The hiccuping sobs Trixie could hear from behind the wall of feathers broke her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt him!

"Lucifer, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that we love you, I'm really sorry that i hurt you." Trixie gently stroked some of the shorter, soft feathers, noticing how Lucifer's stiff posture relaxed slightly as she did. She kept stroking his feathers until he let his wings unfold, revealing his flushed and tear-stained face.

"It's been over a hundred thousand years since I've heard those words. You didn't hurt me darling, hearing you say that just brought back a lot of memories is all," Lucifer explained, smiling sadly at the small human who could never fully understand what he'd been through. Who could only begin to imagine what it did to his heart and mind to know that someone truly cared about _him_ , not how they could use him. His eyes started stinging again, and he quickly pulled Beatrice into his lap, curling up with his arms tight around her to watch the end of the film.

**********************************************************

When Chloe came home, finally done with the mountain of paperwork, she took in the sight of her partner and daughter fast asleep and snuggled up together on the sofa with a fond smile on her face. They looked like they could have been father and daughter. Trying not to wake them lest she ruin the adorable moment, she grabbed her phone and snapped a few photos before joining the cuddle, leaning into Lucifer's side.

"Mm, hello Dectective," Lucifer murmured, nuzzling closer.

"Hey. You guys have fun?" She asked, tenderly running her fingers through his hair to untangle his curls.

"Mmhm. We flew over from LUX and she loved it but started to get altitude sickness. You humans are so fragile," he trailed off, closing his eyes as he basked in Chloe's attention. "I made mac and cheese for dinner, there's some for you in the fridge if you're hungry. After dinner we watched a movie about talking fish. The blue one was trying to find her family. Beatrice compared me to the blue fish," he recounted, loving the snort of laughter his comments earned him.

"How on Earth are you similar to Dory?" Chloe giggled, sobering when she noticed the wistful, faraway look on Lucifer's face.

"Not so much me as my story. Losing my family, not having a home or friends until i came here and met you. Apparently your spawn considers the Devil family." Chloe cupped his jaw, tipping his head up so she could look him in the eye.

"Not the Devil; just you. Just our Lucifer. And so do I," she told him firmly. He stared at her incredulously for a few long moments before breaking into a wide, beaming smile that lit up the room. Literally.

"Lucifer, are you... glowing?"

"...Maybe." 'Maybe' nothing, the warm light emanating from under his skin was providing enough light to read by. Chloe laughed, startling Trixie awake.

"Wha- Lucifer, why are you glowing?" She asked, gazing up at him with bleary chocolate eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure, Urchin, but it likely has something to do with how overwhelmingly happy i feel right now. Per Amenadiel's theory that celestials create their own reality based on their perceptions of themselves, this bizarre lightness I'm feeling is probably causing my bout of bioluminescence." Chloe shook her head in wonder, a thousand questions whirling through her mind. She was startled out of her reverie by Trixie yawning loudly.

"You wanna go to bed, hon? I can tuck you in if you want," Chloe said, leaning across Lucifer to stroke her daughter's hair. Trixie nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Can Lucifer sing for me?" She asked, gazing up at him hopefully.

"You want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Mhm. Your voice is really pretty." Lucifer smiled, his diminishing glow briefly brightening again as he rose gracefully from the sofa, carrying Trixie like she weighed nothing. Chloe followed, Lucifer standing aside to let Chloe tuck her daughter in and kiss her goodnight before settling on the edge of the bed.

"What would you like me to sing, little one?" Trixie shrugged, reaching to hold Lucifer's hand in both of hers.

"I don't know. You choose." Lucifer paused, considering. One idea stood out, but he wasn't sure if he could sing it. He didn't hesitate because he was afraid of forgetting the words - they were practically engraved in his soul. He hesitated because he'd spent so long burying that side of himself, trying to forget his origins and live as he chose, and now he was seriously considering dredging it all up again just for Beatrice. He knew he could have chosen something else, but any human lullaby paled in comparison to... to that song. Fine. Trip down memory lane it was, then.

Both Trixie's and Chloe's eyes widened when Lucifer inhaled shakily and started singing in a language neither had ever heard before. His voice ebbed and flowed like the tides, creating a beautiful, rich melody that enraptured both Decker women. Images of rolling meadows, icy springs and uncountable trillions of stars filled Chloe's thoughts, feelings of love and safety covering her like a warm blanket. The tears staining Lucifer's cheeks marred the perfect serenity created by the song, far more jarring and discordant than the Devil's hellfire eyes in Lucifer's human face could ever be. She touched his arm, unsure how to comfort him or if he would even accept it. Lucifer didn't seem to notice, carrying on until Trixie was asleep with a contented smile on her face, satisfied that all was right in her world.

Lucifer stood up abruptly, practically bolting to the door with a stage-whispered assurance that he "just needed a minute". Chloe wasn't worried when he didn't return after 5 - she figured he was just chainsmoking outside to calm down. However, 5 minutes soon turned to 15, to 25, and she was starting to wonder if he hadn't left after all. A full half hour after his hasty retreat, Chloe padded out of Trixie's room and spotted Lucifer's silhouette through the living room window. She cracked open the front door, giving him plenty of time to tell her to leave him alone before she crept out to join him.

"Whatcha doin' out here?"

"The stars, the whole universe has a life and a music all of its own. I can hear it, when i take the time to listen. Helps me think," he explained, for once truly looking his age. Chloe shuffled a little closer, taking his hand in hers.

"Are you OK?" Lucifer sighed, his gaze focused on their linked hands.

"I used to sing that song for my little sister. As the Angel of Death she would often witness traumatising things; so much of the bad and so little of the good that Earth has to offer. We may have a higher tolerance for those sorts of horrible things than you humans do, but before Azrael had built up a 'mental callous' to it, she often had trouble sleeping. I composed that song to try and even out that balance." Lucifer scoffed, tipping his head back to better see his stars. "It was all so long ago... I'm not even sure what to feel," he admitted. Chloe squeezed his hand, flashing him a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Lucifer tilted his head to the side, frowning adorably. "If you want to go home, I'm not stopping you. But i think we'd both be much happier if you stayed the night." He smiled and nodded, letting himself be led to Chloe's bedroom. He kept his hands above the covers, lying stiffly so as not to accidentally touch her. Chloe shook her head in feigned exasperation.

"Doofus. If you do something i don't like, I'll say so. Cuddling is perfectly fine. I trust you, OK?" Chloe said, tugging him closer so she could lay her head on his chest. She would never admit it, but it was really something else to see such compelling evidence of how much he respected her; that Lucifer Morningstar, the most notorious playboy in Los Angeles, the Angel of Desire, didn't even dare to touch her for fear of sending the wrong message. She felt him relax by degrees, shifting a little to get comfortable. His warm breath ruffling her hair felt nice, his steady heartbeat under her head reassuring. It had been a long time since she'd shared a bed with someone she was this close to. Even with Pierce, whom she'd almost freakin' married, they'd really only slept together after having sex. This was purely platonic, and it was wonderful. Chloe sighed, practically melting into him, Lucifer tentatively wrapping his long arms around her.

"Do you really believe I belong here, as a part of your family?" Chloe frowned, rolling over to face him.

"Of course I do, Lucifer. I might not be ready for a romantic relationship yet, but i love having you as my partner, and i love you as my best friend. Trixie's loved you from the moment she first met you. I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore," she admitted. Lucifer bit his lip, jerking away from her.

"Neither can I. But that doesn't change the fact that someday you're going to die and go to Heaven, and I'll be alone again," he snapped, his voice breaking on 'alone'.

"Then we'd better make the most of the time we have," she said softly, rubbing circles into his back. Lucifer refused to look at her, shaking his head adamantly.

"But then when you do die, it'll just hurt all the more that you're gone!"

"It's going to hurt either way. Would you rather walk away now with regrets about what could have been, or would you rather have decades worth of happy memories to look back on?" Lucifer finally looked back at her over his shoulder, his expression unreadable and tone perfectly neutral.

"In that case, would I be allowed to kiss you?"

"Sure. Friends with benefits is a thing, and maybe a little harmless rebound sex with my best friend is exactly what i need to get my headspace back to normal, you never know -" Lucifer practically lunged forward, moving so fast she barely saw him as he kissed her passionately, pulling her close. Chloe gasped into his mouth, Lucifer taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss as he gently pushed her to lie back. He nibbled at her bottom lip, moving down to press open-mouthed kisses and teasing bites to her jaw, throat and collarbone, glancing up to check with her before popping the first button of her oversized red flannel and continuing downwards. Chloe tangled her fingers into his curls and tugged him back up for another kiss before he reached her navel, earning a whimpering moan. He liked having his hair pulled, she realised, warmth pooling low in her belly at the thought of what else he might enjoy.

"Having fun?" Chloe and Lucifer jerked away from each other, Lucifer falling off the bed in shock.

"Mazikeen?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Lucifer snapped, the intimidating effect diminished by his position sprawled on the floor.

"Uh, I live here, dick. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited over. Not sure if you can say the same," he snarked.

"Oh for goodness sake," Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes, "Maze, get out of my room. Lucifer, stop antagonising her and get back on the bed."

"And don't stay outside the door and watch, Mazikeen. I will know," Lucifer added rather ominously, settling back on the bed again. Maze groaned, stalking back out and slamming the door. Chloe and Lucifer rolled their eyes in sync, looking at each other before bursting into fits of giggles. "Right, where were we?" Chloe pushed Lucifer so he was laying flat on his back and straddled his thighs.

"Not here, but this is more fun," Chloe smirked, swiftly undoing the buttons on Lucifer's shirt and pinching his nipple. Lucifer gasped and moaned, his hips bucking.

"Dominant little minx," he muttered, awestruck. She playfully fluttered her eyelashes at him, distracting him by taking off her leggings and throwing them at him. By the time he'd pulled the garment off his face, Chloe was handcuffing him to the bed frame with her police cuffs. He quirked an eyebrow at her, pulling against the restraints to test how much wiggle room he had: not much. He grinned wolfishly, raising his legs to throw her off balance. She toppled forward, chest-to-chest, and Lucifer stole a kiss, nipping at her full bottom lip. "Why am i still clothed?" He purred, smirking up at her.

"Because I want to make you squirm before we move onto the real fun," she told him, not missing a beat. Chloe didn't think she'd ever been so pleased to get someone in handcuffs.

**********************************************************

When Dan came to pick up his daughter the next morning, a sleepy, haphazardly dressed Chloe opened the door, Lucifer visible behind her with the worst case of sex hair Dan had ever seen. His second morning coffee mustn't have fully kicked in yet, because despite how blatantly obvious it was he still found himself asking,

"What the hell happened to you two?" Chloe blushed and averted her gaze, self-consciously straightening out her shirt, while Lucifer grinned like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

"We enjoyed ourselves immensely. And each other. In many different ways." Chloe facepalmed.

"Why do i even try?" She groaned, gesturing for Dan to come inside. "Trixie's just brushing her teeth, she should be -"

"DADDY!" Aforementioned small human leapt into her father's arms, happily chattering about what she wanted to do today.

"Yeah, that sounds great, Monkey... Uh, how did you get that scratch on your cheek?" Dan asked, paternal instincts kicking in as he gently tilted her head to better see the thin, uneven slash of broken skin.

"Oh. I fell out of a tree yesterday when i was at that nature reserve with Tommy, but it was OK 'cause Lucifer caught me so I didn't get hurt," she said, easily brushing it off. The scratch didn't even hurt; she hadn't noticed it until after she'd cleaned off all the dirt. Dan shot a bemused glance at Lucifer - wasn't he at the precinct yesterday?

"As long as you're alright, hon. Come on, you got your stuff all packed?" Dan asked, recovering quickly. Like most everyone else, he'd learned to ignore the crazy, inexplicable shit that happened around Lucifer.

"Uh-huh! Bye Mommy, bye Lucifer, I love you!" She chirped, giving both a quick hug. As much as Dan tried to tell himself it was a trick of the light, he could have sworn Lucifer was glowing...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you liked this, comments especially are appreciated as I'd love some constructive criticism or even just to chat about the show!


End file.
